


One could only hope.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [4]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Shameless Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One could only hope.

_The chill of the winter had worn off and spring was coming, finally. They had stopped on the road to see where they should head next. Rick and the other men were huddled around the hood of the tuck as they looked over the survey map. While the women were huddled together hatching a plan of their own._

_“Who’s gonna tell him?” Brandy asked._

_“Lori, I think you should.” Carol said looking at the pregnant woman. She was the leaders wife._

_“No, he’s not gonna listen to me.” She said, it was true they were on rocky ground._

_“Maggie.” Brandy said. “You bring it up, Glenn would agree with you.” Beth nodded at Brandy’s words and smiled at her sister._

_“Fine fine…” Maggie said turning towards the men. “Um hey! Guys.” She said, but they didn’t hear her still talking about travel directions._

_“Hey!” Brandy said louder, they all turned and looked over at the women._

_“What’s up?” Rick asked finding it strange that they were all huddled together, what were they up to?_

_“Uh…you guys realize we all haven’t bathed in like months right?” Maggie said. The men looked at them oddly for a second before Daryl let out a scuff._

_“Yeah and?” Rick asked, how were they not bothered by the layers of dirt on their skin?_

_“We want to bathe we can just hop in some water for a few moments.” Maggie contained feeling really embarrassed about the subject of hygiene._

_“I can’t just let you guys just go skinny dippin’. Maybe when we find a place that’s safe.” Rick said, he did have a point. It would be dangerous to make so much noise and drop their guard. “I understand I really do…”_

_“No you have no idea!” Beth chimed in. “You don’t know what it’s like to have blood-“_

_“Ahhhh!” All of the men said in unison knowing what she was gonna say next. They really didn’t want to hear about that._

_“Rick, maybe it’s not such a bad idea” Glenn said._

_“Yeah it is getting a little gross.” T-Dog added._

_“Wait you all wanna waste time because ya got a lil’ dirt on ya?” Daryl scuffed._

_“K, Daryl you don’t get a say in this yer always dirty.” Brandy said pointing at him._

_“Fine fine.” Rick said giving up. “Well go to the creek and we all wash up real quick, and I mean quick. Okay?” The women were excited about washing up for the first time since the farm._

_“How we gonna do this?” Lori asked. “I mean it’s gonna be pretty awkward if we all go together.” She was right, it would be weird and really uncomfortable if they were all swimming around together butt naked. Daryl rolled his eyes at the question._

_“Gh, groups of two and I’ll keep watch.” Daryl grumbled._

_“You’re not gonna wash up?” Carol asked him._

_“Naw, I ain’t a pansy.” Daryl cut._

_“No, but you are a gross ass.” Brandy said with a laugh._

_—_

_Everyone had a chance to bathe and once they did they felt a lot better having washed the winter and dirt off of them. Everyone minus Brandy and Carol. Daryl had his back turned as both of them stripped down. He could hear them giggling._

_“Wow Carol nice tits.” He heard Brandy say and he felt his face grow hot._

_“Will you two hurry up I ain’t gonna stand here all day.” Daryl hissed._

_“Calm down.” Carol said with a giggle before heard the water splash a bit._

_“You can turn around now.” Brandy said. He did cautiously , seeing both woman hidden in the water from their shoulders down._

_“Do what ever you gotta do and then get out.” He said only to see them whispering to each other and giggling. “What the hell are you two tittering about?” He said growing self conscious._

_“Nothing…just girl talk.” Carol smiled. Brandy looked over at him and let out a gasp._

_“Daryl behind you!” He whipped around and raised his crossbow. Before he could even focus he felt hands yank him backwards in to the creek. He dropped his cross bow and landed in the water with a_ _splay a accompanied by the laughs of the two naked women. He was so pissed off but before he could yell be felt them touch him. Brandy had her arms around him giggling breathlessly in his hear and grabbing his cock. While Carol was on his other side sucking on his ear lobe. Daryl felt like he had died, he had died and went to heaven in that moment. Brandy licked his neck and worked on un doing his pants under the water._

_“What the fuckin’ hell are you two doin’?” He asked but it came out more as a moan.  
_

_“You’ve thought about this for a long time haven’t you, Daryl?” Carol whispered before kissing him slowly. He felt Brandy reach in to his pants and grab his cock and start to jerk him off under the water. He moaned in to Carol’s mouth as he reached in between her legs and stroked her pussy. He couldn’t take it. He wanted them both more then anything._

_“Please…” He mumbled. Brandy let out a small giggle at his begging for them. She stroked him faster. “Please……”_

_—-_

“Ah, please I wanna fuck both of ya.” Daryl mumbled breathlessly. Daryl’s eyes twitched as he opened them only to see the concrete walls of the prison ”God damn it.” He whispered, it was a dream. Of course it was. He looked down to find his own hand slipped inside of his pants and around his cock. He was embarrassed but he was so close. He bit his lip and kept stoking him self off. He kept thinking about both of them. He felt dirty when he thought about that dream but he he wanted to cum. Wishing he could get his cock sucked by both of them at the same time. Carol would probably be the shy one and Brandy would have to make her comfortable by taking the lead. 

“Fuck.” Daryl groaned as he stoked faster, with his free hand he gripped the mattress. He imagined fucking Carol from behind while she licked Brandy’s pussy. She was moaning his name over and over again…

“Oh, God!” Daryl moaned just above a whisper before he gritted his teeth and came. He panted breathlessly before nodding back off to sleep after making a mess of him self. Damn it, he really wished that dream was real. 


End file.
